


Teen Titans: Typical Morning

by a54321



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:A short look at a typical morning for Blackfire during her stay at Titan’s Tower. Sequel to my story,Teen Titans: Top Sister.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Teen Titans: Typical Morning

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ** Summary: **   
>   
> A short look at a typical morning for Blackfire during her stay at Titan’s Tower. Sequel to my story, _Teen Titans: Top Sister._  
> 
> 
>   
>   
> **  
> **  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 
> 
>   
>   
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.  
>   
> 

Head snuggling into a pillow on the right side of the bed, Blackfire rested soundly. “Sister… Sister, it is time for us to get up.” Well, she WAS sleeping soundly until her little sister started lightly pushing on her shoulder to wake her up.

“Ughmm…” Blackfire mumbled unintelligibly, pushing her face deeper into her pillow, dark hair splayed out around her as she tried in vain to remain asleep.

“Come on, sister, we have what I am sure will be a most wonderful day waiting for us to greet it.” Starfire said patiently, shaking her sister’s shoulder firmly now.

“Uugghhmm…” Reluctantly, Blackfire turned her head towards the bedside table and looked at the alarm clock, which read **10:03AM**. A perfectly reasonable time for her to get up. However, she just let her eyes fall shut again, not wanting to deal with even the dim light illuminating the room through the thin curtains covering the window. “Too earrlyyy…” she complained, seeming determined to sleep in later.

Starfire actually let out a light giggle at this, as if enjoying her sister’s behavior. “Now, now, sister,” she said, hand creeping towards her sister’s bottom under the covers, “you’ve already had more than enough of the beauty sleep for one night.” Warningly, she lifted up her right hand and placed it down on her big sister’s round rump, letting it rest there.

Blackfire’s eyes opened again and she turned her head towards the side of the bed, seeing her sister standing there and smiling innocently at her. Blackfire then felt her sister’s finger’s toy with the waistband of her shorts, making her shiver as they slid in.

Pushing down her fear, the older sibling mustered up some backbone and, while trying to sound intimidating, said, “Don’t you da-AYYEEEK!” Her attempt at intimidation ended as she felt her undergarments get pulled up forcefully, driving them into her crack. “Ahh, quit iiiiit!” she whined.

Contrary to her sister’s wishes, Starfire only proceeded to climb onto and then stand up on the bed, lifting her sister up higher by her panties, purple and covered in _Hello Kitty_ prints. As Blackfire’s body started to rise and the covers of the bed slid off of her, Starfire placed a foot on Blackfire’s back, pinning her down and forcing the panties to stretch and slide further into the older Tamaranean’s buttocks.

“DYAAAHHOW, GYYRRRGGH!” Her butt squirming and clenching up in pain, Blackfire tried to counterattack and grabbed onto her sister’s left leg and proceeded to bite her ankle. Hard!

“OW!” Tamaranean teeth and jaws, as it happened, could bite down hard enough to be felt through Starfire’s boot. Not hard enough to damage the redhead though. Eyes glowing, she aimed them at her sister’s butt and fired twin blasts of energy. “STOP IT!”

The beams hit their target, burning through Blackfire’s shorts and painfully heating up her wedgied booty. “YEEEEOOOWWWWWW!” Crying out in pain, the older girl released her sister’s ankle from her mouth. Starfire took the opportunity to stop with the eye beams and drop both of her knees onto her older sister’s back, pinning the girl down and making her grunt, the dark-haired beauty’s voice high and her eyes welling up with tears.

“That bite was a very big mistake, sister.” Starfire said with a glare while still keeping a grip on her sister’s underwear with her left hand, the right one lifting up with a starbolt charging around it.

“Please don’t-” ***SMACK!ZZZAP*** “AGGGHHHOOOWWIIEEE!” Blackfire’s desperate plea was cut off as her butt received a devastating spank. “OWOWOWOWWIIIEEEE!” she wailed, tears falling from her violet eyes. ***SMACK!ZZZAP*** “GYYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!”

“Four more, sister. Then I expect you to get out of the bed without further complaint.” Starfire informed her. “Do you understand?”

“I’LL GET OUT OF BED NOW!” Blackfire exclaimed. “PLEASE, NO MORE-” ***SMACK!ZZZAP*** “GYYYYOOOOOWWWWWWIIIIEEEEE!” The older Tamaranean would get out of bed but not until AFTER her remaining three spanks were delivered.

***SMACK!ZZZAP* *SMACK!ZZZAP* *SMACK!ZZZAP***

-

After that spanking, Blackfire had indeed gotten out of bed, and her leaving the room was only delayed long enough for her to get on another pair of loose short shorts, this time in black.

Her stretched panties shoved into those shorts, she then headed towards the kitchen (thankfully empty with the other Titans having already eaten their breakfasts), where she could get what she desperately needed.

Throwing open the freezer, she reached in and… “What? Where’s-”

“Ice?” a familiar voice finished for her from behind.

Turning around, Blackfire saw the Teen Titan that she was never able to remember as anything other than ‘the annoying green one who won’t shut up.’ That title had been changed to ‘the perverse, annoying green one who won’t shut up’ not long after Blackfire began staying here.

And at the moment, he was holding a plastic bag. A bag that contained all of the ice from the freezer. “I heard you screaming and figured you’d need these.” As he held the bag out, she tried to snatch it but he pulled it back before she could.

Getting angry, she a started to growl as her hands began lighting up with purple energy.

“Ah ah ah,” Beast Boy said smugly, “don’t forget about Star’s rules for you staying here.” Rules that, much to Blackfire’s annoyance, forbade her from attacking any of her little sister’s teammates.

The energy around her hands dissipated, though they were now clenched into fists and she was still glaring at the green teen. “What do you want this time?” she asked irritably, the soreness in her bottom making her want to avoid dancing around whatever nonsense perverted request he’d have.

“Just figured I should check out what kinda damage Star did waking you up.” he answered. “Now come on, let me see.”

Her butt crying out for the ice he was withholding kept her from putting up much of an argument as she practically spat out a reply of, “Fine.” Walking over to the counter so that her back was facing him, she proceeded to stick out her rump before hooking her thumbs on her waistband and pushing both her shorts and panties down, letting them drop to her ankles.

Beast Boy’s eyes and grin widened as he took in the sight of Blackfire’s reddened rump, practically able to feel its heat just looking at the round, to end, and sore flesh. “Still just as bootiful as ever.” he joked, making Blackfire roll her eyes.

Pulling off one of his gloves, Beast Boy reached out and gripped Blackfire’s right buttock, enjoying the way she squeaked when she squeaked when he did. Her body, positioned so that her butt was stuck out and her back was arced while her hands were placed on the counter, shook and trembled as his fingers explored the sore skin.

“Still nice and firm too.” he commented, enjoying himself.

“C-can I just get the ice now-OOHHH!” Surprisingly her, Beast Boy removed his ungloved hand from her backside and place the entire bag of ice on her rear end, her position JUST keeping it from falling.

“Sure thing.” he said, now turning to leave. “Enjoy.” Pulling up a chair, he sat down and continued to watch Blackfire enjoy the feeling of the ice on her buttocks, panting heavily with her face flushed as the cool sensation soothed her burned buns.

It would be a while before she’d remember that she was still bottomless and was putting on quiet the show now...

Not that Beast Boy minded, nor did any of the other Titans when they came through the kitchen.

Just another morning with Blackfire in the Tower.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml804880952']=[] 


End file.
